Screwtape After the Train Wreck
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: Screwtape writes a note to Susan's demon in order to prepare him to deal with his patient's changed circumstances. This is a second companion piece to "Screwtape on the Pevensies".


**A/N **This letter was penned just after the events of The Last Battle.

* * *

My Dear Brank,

I just thought that I'd write you and check on your progress-it's only because I care about you so much though. You know I care about you, don't you Brank? Say, guess where I'm headed just now? I'm on my way to one of those glorious feasts we have down here when one of our buffoons blows his assignment-failures taste particularly good down here, you know that, right? Of course, you don't, you've never had the opportunity to join one of these feast-Our Father Below only invites those of us who have proven they can deliver the goods, not inept worthless fools, like yourself.

But, did you know, Brank, today's feast is particularly delicious because we'll be dining on more than just one failure-today, we have seven of your dumbest cohorts to make a hearty meal of. I must say, seven at one time is a pretty nice haul, don't you think? Of course, it's a shame, that it's not seven Human souls, but, we have to take what we're given, right? Say, I'm sure you're aware of all these goings on because these seven failures are the ones you've worked closely with over the last years.

What's that? You want to come join in the fun? Well, you can't, you inept little fool_, you still have a job to do_. You patient is still alive, you nitwit. I mean really, Brank, how could you want to come down here and party, when you're still on the job? I can't even begin to say how disappointed I am. Of course, I really didn't expect any different from you, you're such an imbecile.

Now, I'm going to give you some advice Brank, so listen up, you worthless fool, because this is important. Do you remember when I wrote to you all those years ago when the Enemy began taking your patient and her family and friends off to some other place and teaching them about Himself? Do you remember when I said there'd be a day when you had pulled your patient away from Him so far that you would come into conflict with Him? Well, that time is now, Brank, so watch your step.

Never forget that you're little varmint is in His camp. Oh sure, she seems to have forgotten her rank-He made her a Queen, after all, didn't He?-but she is apart of His camp and He won't just stand there and do nothing when one of His own is pulled away from Him. That's one thing that I can't stand about Enemy.

What's that? Did you just say that everything is okay because your little varmint is crying and screaming? Did you just say that she'll probably never speak to the Enemy again because she's really upset? Oh, Father Below, are you ever stupid! I hear her crying and screaming too, you idiot. I hear her crying out _for _the Enemy. I mean really, how did you get to be so dumb? This is the worst possible situation! I can't believe you let this happen! You do realize that the Enemy will respond to your little varmint's cries, don't you? Of course, you don't, you're a worthless moron. Well, let me just tell you-this is the sort of thing that the Enemy likes best! Didn't you know that the Enemy and all those who work for Him cheer the loudest when one of their own comes back into His fold_? Didn't you know that?_

Yes, Brank, you worthless louse, the Enemy will certainly come to your little varmint now that she has called on Him. He will comfort her and remind her who she is and tell her that she will see her family again in His Country. He did that back in my days, you know? Back then there were these two Females, who were part of the His camp, and well, their brother died and the Enemy came and comforted them. I have no doubt that He's comforting your little varmint right now too-that's what He does, after all. It's really sickening. The worst part of the story is that after the Enemy comforted the two Females, He took it a step further and actually raised the dead guy back to life. What a jerk.

What did you just say? Did you really just tell me that after all the denying your little varmint has done, there's no way the Enemy would take her back? _Did you really just tell me tha_t? Well, Brank, this confirms something that I've known all along about you. Do you know what that is? It's that you're a proved and twice-proved idiot! I mean really, how could you have stayed on the job so long if you don't know how willing the Enemy is to forgive someone that we've managed to distract for a while.

Let me illustrate my point with a little story. This happened while I was on earth tempting. In fact, it began on the very night of our greatest success-when we convinced the little vermin to hang the Enemy on a Cross-of course, I'm sure you know what happened three days later, so I don't see any reason to go into _that_.

Well, anyway, back to my story, on that particular night, we got one of the Enemy's closest friends to deny that he knew the Enemy. In fact, we got him to do it three times. It was a really spectacular stoke for us. Can you imagine it, Brank? Probably not, you're pretty stupid, and besides, you wouldn't neglect your patient so much in her current situation if you knew this story.

See, after the Enemy-and I'm sure you realize how much this pains me to say-but after the Enemy was raised from the dead, He sought out this particular friend of His and He reinstated him! Can you fathom what kind of love the Enemy possesses that makes it possible for Him to forgive someone like that? Well, let me tell you, Brank, the Enemy is the same today as He was back then, so keep on your toes and stay alert. No rest for you, and you'd better not be weary.

Oh, did I mention that the Enemy's friend ended up becoming the Rock that the Enemy build His camp on. Did I mention that? Well, the point is, your little varmint could be used for something similar. You wouldn't believe how many of the Humans that we've infected have turned into the Enemy's greatest champions. What's that you were going to say? You weren't about to lis_t their name_s were you? Well, I don't want to hear it, you lousy buffoon. I better not catch you even breathing names like Newton and Lewis...or any others. Now, I'll definitely have to report you. I mean really, where would we be if Our Father Below didn't have great demons like me helping worthless imbeciles like you?

Well, I've spent enough time trying to fix the wreck you've created. I've got to get to that feast-Our Father Below doesn't like it when someone is late for a feast, and well, I have my reputation to protect, now don't I? Try not to let the glorious fumes of withering tortured failures distract you-oh, by the way, I can't wait till we get to eat you.

You're Hungry Uncle,

Screwtape

* * *

**A/N** Screwtape's story on the two women and their brother is **John 11:1-44.** The reference about apostle Peter's denial and reinstatement is from **John 18: 15-18, 25-27, and John 21:15-19.**

My thanks to Psyche of **Rose and Psyche** for her idea to pair Susan with the apostle Peter. That was genius.

Brank can also be found in my story "Screwtape on the Pevensies". You can read about him there, if you like.


End file.
